Today, many mobile devices such as cell phones and digital cameras employ camera technology capable of recording digital images and videos. The proliferation of camera technology combined with the ability to cheaply capture digital images has allowed camera users to capture more life experiences than was previously feasible. The process of capturing images typically requires a conscious effort from the camera user to select a field of view and/or to determine when to capture the image. In the most typical example, a camera user must position the camera in the direction of a particular field of view and activate a trigger for capturing the image. Although the trigger for capturing an image may be automated using a timing or motion-sensing device, a conscious effort from the camera user is still required to determine the particular field of view (e.g., the placement of a security or traffic camera).
With the widespread adoption of the Internet, camera users may transmit or publish digital images immediately after being captured and recorded. For example, digital images may be immediately emailed to friends or uploaded to social networking websites. However, despite the advances in camera technology and the ability to exchange information over the Internet in real-time, people still miss events and experiences that they would have wanted to share or participate in.